Northern Lights
by cool-leen
Summary: Sam's niece is moving in with him and Emily. She knows about the wolves but is oblivious to the fact that a certain hot headed wolf has imprinted on her. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello, soo this is my first story on here that I will try to not discontinue. Soooo, any who... I've been wanting to write this story for a year now...so yup. I love Paul...hes smokin' hot... if he was a piece of candy...he'd be a pretty damn good piece of candy... :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHIN' except my OCs. So don't sue me and all that stuff...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: <strong>_Northern Lights - Cider Sky (I LOOOOVE this song!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: <strong>Home Sweet Home and Hot Guys

It was nice to move to where my mom grew up. It was a nice change of scenery. Not that I didn't miss my other home, I did, but La Push seemed like my kind of town. It was a small community with friendly residents and the crime rate was low here. Oh and there were forests and stuff. I could grab my exploring backpack and go on an adventure. You know, like Dora the Explorer. Sounds fun to me. I don't know, but La Push just feels like home. Or maybe it was just Emily's cooking that made me feel this way... I don't know. But the woman could sure make some awesome muffins.

When Sam had told the fam- _hey that rhymes!_- about imprinting _-and yup I know about the whole werewolf thing-_ on Emily everyone was happy and all that, but I kinda felt bad for Leah. Like one second she and Sam were this lovey dovey couple then the next BOOM! He imprints on Emily. Well, I don't blame him. Emilys awesome. Poor Leah though... But whatevs, I'm sure she''ll find some hot dude in the future. And they'll live happily ever after and all that shit.

I stared at the ceiling in my new room. Ever since yesterday, I've been Uncle Sammy's and Emily's new roomie. Since I would be going to college here, they thought why not? I wouldn't have to rent out an apartment and I could spend more time with them.

I was all for it. Hey, free rent and free food. What idiot would pass that up? Plus, I haven't seen the love birds in over a year. It was always fun messing with them and teasing them.

My stomach rumbled. Telling me it was muffin time.

"Ugh." I groaned. I swear it took me an hour to just sit up in bed. I'm a lazy person, in case ya didn't know. I was suppose to finish unpacking, but instead I just decided against it and just crashed on my bed doing nothing.

After another failed attempt of trying to get up, I just lied back down on my soft bed, staring at my posters that I had already taped onto my walls. There were posters of Batman, bands, and hot guy actors/singers. But my most prized poster was one of Damon Salvatore from the Vampire Diaries. Man, he was just freakin' fine. Even though I'm a virgin and stuff, I would totally bang him. . .

Okay, I just can't lay here and stare at a poster all day._ Gotta get up!_

One more time. I slowly pulled myself up from my bed. Sitting up in a hunched position, I cracked my neck and back. Then I slowly stood up causing my vision to blur for a few seconds. Jeez, I need to do some p.e. or something.

I slowly walked over to my mirror. My dark brown hair was up in a messy bun and my batman t-shirt had formed creases from me lying in bed for so long. I also noticed I had developed a major wedgie from wearing my dark blue skinny jeans and I had crumbs of Em's muffins on the corners of my mouth.

"Wow, I look so sexy." I sarcastically muttered to myself.

After wiping the crumbs off, fixing my wedgie, and giving myself the thumbs up, I headed downstairs; in my sock covered feet, to reek havoc.

"Hello my amigos!" I cheered as I entered the kitchen. That was about the only Spanish word I knew aside from 'hombre' and the phrase 'chupa me nalgas'. 'Chupa me nalgas' was my favorite thing to say to my buddies whenever they pissed me off in middle school. It all started on a boring day during lunch and I randomly asked my Spanish speakin' friends how do you say "Suck my ass" in Spanish. So yup.

I plopped myself on a stool next to the counter, watching Em making more muffins. I swear, the women cooks all day long. Sam was currently watchin' some football while eating a muffin. I'm telling you, I'm surprised Sam ain't fat from how much he eats in a single day. But then again, I shouldn't be talkin'. Cause I probably eat as much as him. Probably. Very unlikely.

Sam and Emily smiled.

"Hey Ray." Emily said. I didn't know why my parents named me 'Ray'. I bet they were hippies or some shit when they were having me. Cause who names there kid 'Ray'? No offense to anyone who's name is 'Ray' but seriously? Eh. Hippies.

"Hi Ray" Sam said, still chewin' on the muffin.

Still keeping my eyes on the newly baked muffins, I replied with a "Sup."

After about a minute had passed, I couldn't ignore the ache I was feeling in my stomach.

"Can I have a muffin?" I suddenly asked.

Emily smiled at me and nodded. _Alright!_

"But don't eat a lot though. Save some for the pack. The ones in the oven are gonna take awhile."

I grunted, "Sure whatever. . . Oh yeah, ain't I suppose to be meeting them or something?"

"They should be here soon." Sam said, grabbing another muffin. _Fatty. . ._

Just when I was about to take a bite from my muffin, four half naked guys started piling in the living room. They practically charged for the precious muffins. I held mine protectively, just in case they tried to jack mine.

After they all grabbed a muffin and made themselves comfortable at the table, they finally noticed me.

"Hey, so your Sam's niece." One of them, half naked boys, said. I only stared at them blankly. There half naked. . . shirtless. . . _Now this is what I'm talking about!_ I mean, who doesn't like hot shirtless guys in your living room? An awesome welcoming committee, in my opinion.

"And your Sam's pack." I grinned. "Yeah, I'm Quil, this is Jacob, Embry and Seth." Quil gestured to the other dudes. "Paul and Jared should be here soon. . . Sam says you already met Leah?"

I nodded. "Back when you know, Sam and Leah were. . . yeah I know Leah." I looked over at Sam and Emily. Yup, things just got awkward.

"Can't wait to meet the other two." I said, hastily avoiding anymore awkward silence.

"Sam and Emily talk about you a lot." Jacob stated.

I raised my eyebrows, "Huh, really?"

"Yeah, Sam wouldn't shut up about_ 'oh, Ray is movin in with us'_ and _'haven't seen her in a long time' _stuff_._"

I turned to look over at Sam and smiled cheekily. I knew it! Uncle Sammy missed me!

"Its not a surprise though. I'm irresistible." I smirked. The guys laughed, while I continued to chew on my muffin happily.

Before I could stop myself, I checked out all the pack members.

Quil and Embry looked kind of like hot nerds with muscle while Jacob rocked the 'boy next door' look. Last but not least was Seth. Seth was so cute! He was the smallest of the four which made me wanna go give him a hug.

"There's gonna be a bonfire tonight, Ray." Emily suddenly said.

I grabbed another muffin. "Cool. What for?"

"Its a tradition we have. The tribe elders are going to be there." Sam said, coming into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Em's waist. _Ew. . ._

Don't get me wrong. I love Sam and Em but the lovey dovey shit just. . . yeah.

After my third muffin, I sat down on the couch next to Seth. Gah, he was o cute! I could just hug him to death!

I sat down Indian-style facing him.

"Your Leah's brother right?"

He nodded. _So cute_. . .

"I haven't seen her in a while. . . and are you guys okay, you know, with your dad and stuff?"

Seth smiled slightly, "Yeah we're fine. We're all there for each other. I guess it helps up get through the days." _Aww_.

I nodded and smiled. "Thats great. Sooo Seth on a brighter side, how old are you?"

He seemed to blush slightly. Probably from me sitting so close to him.

"Sixteen."

_Hell with it, he's so cute._ I pulled Seth in a hug.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice stuttering.

I let him go and grinned "Sorry, your just so cute. Couldn't resist."

He blushed harder and muttered a "Thanks." Everyone laughed at that, including me.

Jake came over and ruffled Seth's hair. "Did ya hear that Seth? Your cute."

"Shut up."

I rested my head on the palm of my hand and smiled. I could get use to this.

Then all of a sudden Leah and two more unfamiliar faces entered the house. Leah looked like she wanted to beat the crap out anyone who would mess with her. _Scary lookin'_... She sure did change. The last time I had seen her, she was all smiles and girls. Now she looked like a tomboy with short cropped hair and khaki pants with a tan tank top.

Quil and Embry sat in the other couches, facing me, Seth, and Jake. "Ray this is Paul and Jared." Sam said nodding to the new people I didn't know. Both of the guys looked at me while Leah nodded over to me as a "Hello."

Jared smiled at me. "Hey, your Sam's niece right?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yup." Popping the 'p'.

I looked over at the Paul dude. I must admit, he was kind of hot. His dark hair was screaming for me to mess with hit and his eyes were so brown that it reminded me of hot chocolate. _I like hot chocolate. . ._

He was probably 6' 3" or something cause he was tall. My 5' 7" stature would compare nothing to him. I would look like a little pebble compared to a big ass boulder.

Then I noticed he was looking at me funny. It was really creepin me out.

I smiled awkwardly, "Hello."

He was still looking at me funny. Did I have shit on my face? Everyone looked at Paul and back at me and vice versa. All there eyes widened. What the fuck? Whats wrong with him. Is he constipated or some shit?

"Damn. Another one." was all Leah said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it :D Pwease reveiw and tell muah what ya think. I didn't proof read or anything cause I have to go to sleep its 12:45 am. Sorry. Oh and if you think its crap please tell me cause I really wanna know what ya guys think :) If it isn't crap... well lets not get ahead of ourselves hehe XD But any who, tell me what ya think please :]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 :) Sorry it took so long to update, schools a bitch. I had to finish my science project and do a book report for ELA and study for upcoming tests/quizes sooo yeah...you guys most likely don't give a shit so anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed! Reviews make me happy. They make me giddy and all that stuff :) Like when I see a new review I go all _"WOOOO! I got a review!" _Oh and about the name of this story, I couldn't think of a name so I just named it after a song (that just happened to be on the Breaking Dawn soundtrack). So yup! Enjoy and please review and tell muah what ya think:]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' except my OCs  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

_Angus and Julia Stone - Big Jet Plane_

_ MGMT - Kids  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: <strong>Marsh Mellows**  
><strong>

**_Paul's POV~_**

I never really thought about all that imprinting bullshit. I personally thought it wasn't gonna happen to me. Hell, I didn't want _it_ to happen to me.

Then _BAM_!

I saw _her_. Sam's niece.

She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Her gorgeous, brown, almond shaped, eyes were framed with long black lashes. Her lips were a pretty pink color that stood out against her glowing olive skin.

As she was smiling at Seth, dimples formed on her cheeks.

She was breathtaking.

_Shit, who the hell says 'breathtaking'. Now I'm talking like a fucking dumbass. One look at her and I'm already screwed._

When I first saw her, it felt like my whole world had stopped. I felt like I was being pulled towards her; like a fucking magnet. I felt like I was bounded to her. I wanted her. I needed her. She was my everything. I would do anything for her. I felt like it was my job to protect her and that she was the only girl for me.

"Hello there."

My god, her voice. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was playful and cheery; I could listen to it all day.

_Damn, I'm whipped._

"Crap. Another one." I heard Leah say. I ignored her. My undivided attention was on my beautiful imprint.

After I realized I had been checking Sam's niece out for a couple of minutes, I finally grew my balls back and said something.

"Hey." My voice sounded shaky. Like it was puberty all over again.

_Yup, way to go Paul. . ._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ray's POV~<em>**

"Hey." was all Paul said. He was weird. He kept on staring at me funny. . .

What had Leah meant, when she had said _"Crap. Another One"_?

I stared at Paul, "My names Ray."

He shook his head and smiled.

_He had a pretty sexy lookin' smile, I might add._

"Paul."

I smiled, "I know."

After about another few awkward seconds, Sam finally decided to to say something.

"Well, we should be heading to the bonfire now."

I noticed, he had glanced at Paul and then back at me.

_What the fuck?_

Eh, whatever. Time to fill my belly with more of Em's awesome cooking.

I helped Emily load up Sam's truck with the food she made, while stealing some glances at the Paul dude. For some unknown reason, he made me feel. . . weird. Yeah, he was hot and stuff. . . but. . . I don't know. Maybe I should get a taser, just in case. Or a can of mace. Cause when he thinks I'm not looking, he watches me with this weird look in his eyes.

_Stalker. _. .

Jacob had dragged me along with the other guys and forced me ride with them in his car.

_Why? I don't know. Guys are weird. I don't even know how the hell we all were able to fit in his small 'chick car'._

Jake was driving while Quil was in the passenger seat. I sat in the back with Seth and Embry.

I was alone in a car with five guys hot guys. . .

_Dear God, you know me so well!_

On our ride to the beach, where the bonfire was going to be, for some weird reason the guys wanted to play 20 Questions.

Quil had asked, "What kind of guys are you into?"

I gave them my_ 'What the fuck?_' look which made them laugh. "Why the hell do you wanna know that?"

"We're just asking. . . for a friend." Embry glanced at the other guys.

". . .Uh huh." I eyed the guys. Then realization hit me.

I smirked at Embry, "Are you flirting with me?"

Embry's mouth fell open and the other guys busted out laughing.

"W-what? No I'm not flirting with you! I was just asking for a friend!" Embry's face looked like a tomato.

"Riiiiiight" I said, not really believing him.

I dramatically sighed, "You know Embry, you could of just told me about your feelings. But I'm sorry, my heart already belongs to Seth."

Embry stared at me incredulously while the other guys were still laughing, except for Seth. His face looked as red as Embry's.

"W-what? I don't have feelings for you!" Embry said in his defense.

My eyes widened in fake sadness, "You don't. . . like me?"

Embry's eyes widened also, "No! Thats not what I meant! I mean yeah I like you, but as a friend!"

_This was fun._

"Oh so what? I'm not pretty enough for you? Am I not woman enough? Are my boobs to small for you?"

Embry looked like he was going to die by now. The guy's laughter weren't helping either.

"W-wha-"

I held my hand up to his face. "Bitch please."

_Man, he makes it so easy to tease him._

I looked at Embry. He looked a little mad.

"Geez, I was just joking, you know." I grinned cheekily.

Embry grumbled, "Yeah. Whatever." I laughed with the guys.

I turned to face Jacob and Quil, "Sooo its my turned to ask questions."

Everyone was still recovering from laughter. I waited until they sobered up.

_ Did I mention they laugh like girls?_

Jacob sighed shakily, "O-o-Okay shoot."

"Okay, your guys right?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Um. . .Yeah."

"I was wondering- Hey! I heard hesitation in your voice! Are you doubting your genitals?" I asked in shock. I had only asked them if they were guys. Why would you hesitate to answer that question unless, you were a chick. My god! Jacob Black is a chick!

Jacob choked a laugh, "What? No!" Now it was the other guy's turn to laugh at Jake.

I eyed him suspiciously, "Uh huh. . . then why did you answer that question with hesitation? If someone asked me if I was a chick I wouldn't say_ 'um...yeah'_."

He laughed, "Do you want me to prove that I'm a guy?"

"Sur-"

"NO!" came from all the guys.

After about a two seconds of silence, we all laughed.

"Well any who, besides the fact that Jake has a vagina, I was wondering. . . why do guys have nipples?"

* * *

><p>When we finally got to the beach, I practically ran over to the burgers I spotted. I think I might have even shoved Jared and Paul in the process as I ran passed them.<p>

The delicious lookin' burgers were sitting, in all their glory, next to the barbeque.

_Burgers plus me equals 'happy' Ray._

I grabbed a big ass plate and started piling food on it. I grabbed three burgers, some potato chips, hotdogs, a tortilla thingy filled with beans, and a cup of Mountain Dew. Oh, and I spotted a bag of marsh mellows too by the bonfire. So I darted over to them and hid them under my shirt, just in case someone would steal them.

After I situated myself on a log around the bonfire, I started stuffin' my mouth with the burgers. Not even waiting for anyone else t get their food.

_I swear, when I die, I want to be buried with these babies in my hands._

When I was halfway done with my food, for some reason, that Paul dude decided to sit next to me.

_I wish I had a taser_.

"Hey." he said, he was looking straight into my eyes. With my mouth full of food, I grunted a _'hello'_. He looked like he wanted to laugh.

_Bitch. . ._

Once I swallowed the food in my mouth, I took a sip from my Mountain Dew. After I had set the drink down, I felt something wipe my cheek.

I looked up at Paul.

"You had sauce on your cheek. . ." Paul said, showing me the napkin.

_Sly move, asshole, sly move..._

"Um, thanks."

He was staring at me again.

_There is something wrong with him._

I turned away from him and took the bag of marsh mellows out of my shirt.

Deciding to be nice, I held the bag out in his direction, "Want one?"

_I swear I'm bipolar. One minute I'm thinking he is a stalker person. Then the next I offer him my precious marsh mellows._

He smiled, "Sure."

I must admit, I really liked his smile. But what hurt me the most was that I had just shared food with someone. I never share food!

_He should see this as an honor or some shit..._

I stuck a stick into the marsh mellow _(that sounded dirty)_ and held it out to the fire.

_Yeah Buddy! Roastin' me some marsh mellows. _

I looked over at Paul. He had done the same and held his marsh mellow out to the bonfire. . .

_Copy catter_. . .

I stared at the two marsh mellows being roasted in front of me. Then he lightly collided his marsh mellow with mine.

_That sounded so sexual . . ._

I slowly looked over at him and couldn't help but smile. He's weird. I guess he saw my smile since he broke out in a grin.

_Pfft, over freakin' marsh mellows..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooo! Schools been out since the 15th! Yay! 3 weeks of vacation! So any way, sorry I haven't updated sooner! Busy with the family and stuff. You know, Christmas shopping. Any who, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! :) Please review and tell me what ya think :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc(s) **

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong> Eels - Hey Man**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ch. 3: <span>Being Sick Sucks Balls<span>

Being sick sucks balls.

Last night, after _'_story time_'_ with the elders, the guys wanted to go jump off a cliff a.k.a. _'cliff diving'_. So I, being a stupid jackass, had to go with them cause it looked really fun. Sam and, for some reason, Paul tried to talk me out of it.

Pfft, of course I didn't listen to them.

My dad always told me it was hard to try to make me do anything I didn't want to do. Like, for example, taking out the trash or walking Boner.

_Yes, I named my dog 'Boner'. . . Now that I think about it, I really miss him. I wonder if Sam will let me get a dog. . ._

So any way, after watching Quil and Embry jump off first, I jumped.

Let me tell you, the water was freakin' cold. It felt like I was being stabbed by cold dagger 'thingys'.

You would ask, _'Why would you jump into the freazing cold water when it was like negative degrees out already?'_ Heres my answer, _"Cause I fuckin' thought it was fun!"_

_. . . Well, it was though._

Sooo yup, I'm sick now.

Emily had gotten pissed at me.

_She'll forgive me. . . sooner or later._

I sighed or more like wheezed; I had a fever and a bad cough. It was hard to walk around. I felt tired and- well, like shit. But I didn't want to sleep. Sleep is for the weak! Plus, if I fell asleep I wouldn't be able to continue checking out the guys.

_My god. Just shut up Ray._

So there I was, sitting on the stool in the living room watching as it rained outside.

_I probably look stupid.  
><em>

Emily walked over to me with something in her hand. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better. I told you not to go cliff diving with the guys last night!" I grunted as my response which earned a few chuckles from the guys.

The drink Emily gave me looked weird. The color was a redish pinkish color. But when I tilted the cup, the stuff looked like thick 'gooey shit'.

I sniffed it and cringed. It smelled like. . . I don't know how to describe it but it smelled like crap.

I eyed it and looked up at Emily warily.

_She could have poisoned it._

Emily just rolled her eyes and grabbed the drink from me and poured it down my throat.

_Was she trying to kill me?_

I coughed, "Agh! What is this crap? It tastes like shit!"

At this the guys laughed.

_How is my suffering funny? Ugh, assholes. . ._

I quickly ran over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. Even after a couple of minutes of rinsing and spitting, to my fucking displeasure, the taste was still there.

"Its just medicine. Geez, Ray." Emily sighed. I stared incredulously at her, "You almost killed me, you know! I could of died!"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a glass of water, "Don't over react."

After washing out my mouth with the water again, I huffed and sat down on the couch next to Seth and Jared.

_I swear, the woman wants to kill me! What have I ever done to her?_

Yeah sure, I once filled her granny bras with mustard and maybe I had even _'accidentally'_ let loose a raccoon in her and Sam's room. And maybe I had even did the classic whoopie cushion prank once or twice.

_But still!_

"So how are you feeling there Ray?"

I slowly turned my head and looked over at Jared, "Like fuckin' peaches."

He was silent for a second, "Oh. . .well I hope you feel better."

I rolled my eyes, ". . . thanks."

There was an awkward silence. I leaned to the left resting my head against Seth. He was really warm.

_If he was a teddy bear, he would be a pretty damn awesome teddy bear._

I looked up at Seth and wiggled my eyebrows, "Hey there."

He blushed. For some reason, the kid does that a lot. Every time I hug the kid, he turns all red. Or even when I simply just mess with him.

_Oh well, he's just too cute!_

"Sure." Seth smiled and fixed his positioned on the couch so I could comfortably rest against his chest.

_How I love the dude._

Jared smirked and looked over at Paul, "Heeeey Paauu-"

"Shut up." Paul growled, glaring at Jared then at Seth.

_Damn, someones one their period. . ._

You know, every chick in the whole world needs a snuggle buddy like Seth. He is like a human heater.

_A cute one too._

Deciding to take a little nap, I snuggled deeper into Seth and closed my eyes. Letting sleep take me into _'La La Land'_, where I can dream about hot guys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paul's POV~<strong>_

"Heeeey Paauu-"

"Shut up!" I swear Jared was starting to piss me off. Damn, I know that Seth is getting real close to _my girl_. He fucking doesn't have to rub it in in my face.

Fucking Seth. I didn't like how he was so close to her. It pissed me off. I should be in Seth's place right now. What's so special about the kid anyway?

She was what? Three years older than him? He could be her little bro.

I watched as Ray snuggled deeper into Seth. Then, just like that, she had fallen asleep.

_ Oh I bet Seth is really enjoying himself. The little asshole._

She was so beautiful. Her dark brown hair was sprawled across her shoulders. I wanted to run my fingers through it. It looked so soft. Her hair reminded me of dark chocolate. Her pretty pink, soft lips were slightly open. They were heart shaped. I wanted to kiss them; taste them.

_Damn it, thats it._

I shot up from the couch and walked over to Seth. I tried my best to not wake Ray as I gently took her from Seth and placed her on my lap, shoving Jared off the couch in the process. Her head lied on my chest. She fit perfectly with me.

_ She was made for me._

Her warm breath made my skin feel little small shocks. I could feel my heart pounding a little faster than normal. She had no idea how she made me feel. Just by touching her, sparks shot through my skin. I wondered if she felt the same.

"Hey!" Seth frowned.

_Punk ass kid._

I looked up at him and glared, "Mine."

He pouted and crossed his arms.

_Thats what I thought. _

I stared down at my girl and pulled a blanket over her. She snuggled deeper into my chest.

This was were she belonged. In my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note: Sorry its really short! It's 12:06am and I'm really tired. Last night I went to bed at 5 am and woke up at 11 am today to go out to eat with the fam bam. I promise I'll make the next chapter way longer and sorry that nothing really interesting happens in this chappie. But please review. Um, what else,...Oh, agian, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! *crosses fingers and hopes Santa gives me a trampoline* :D<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo. Heres chapter 4. As promised, I made this chapter longer than my usual chappies (I think it is, if it isn't sorry!), so hope ya like it! Please review and all that good stuff :) Oh and Happy New Year & Happy Chinese New Year (Cuz I'm half Chinese and half Portuguese. . . so yup! Thanks mom! Thanks Dad! Woooo!) ;D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong> Maroon 5 - Misery

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4:<strong> How do you know she's not a man?

Its probably every girls' dream to wake up and find yourself cuddled up with a hot guy.

When I woke up from my little nappity nap, the first thing that came into my mind was that. . . . I was hungry. But then I realized I was being held in muscular arms. Now I don't know if my mind was screwing with me, but if I remember correctly, Seth isn't that buff. I mean sure the kid has a few muscles, but they weren't as huge as the ones that were holding me. And where the fuck did this blanket come from? But whoever's chest I was laying on was really really warm. . . and comfy. It felt nice. Like a big ass pillow.

"Hey, your awake."

It took me about two seconds to realize who's voice that belonged to. Then I froze. Oh. My. God. Freaking 'Paul the stalker'.

You know its one thing to always stare at me, but its a whole freaking different thing when you take me from my napping spot and place me on your lap while I'm sleeping. Hellooooo, thats creepy. _I keep on forgetting to buy a freakin' taser._

I awkwardly got up from Paul and eyed him, "How the hell did I get here?"

"I carried you." he smirked. _Perv. . ._

". . . Uh huh." With that I turned and walked away toward the kitchen. The guys starting laughing, for some reason. Oh well. Did I mention I was hungry?

The fever was still there and my head was pounding. You know what, headaches suck ass. Plain and simple. The fever I could deal with, but the headache!_ Ugh! _I wanted to go get my baseball bat and bash my head with it_;_ but that would probably make it worse. . .

"Hey woman, I have a headache!" I whined to Emily as I jumped up and sat on the counter which was not a good idea. I felt like I was gonna barf. It took a lot to hold it down; I did not want to barf on Em's floor. Cause, one, she would be pissed and, two, she would make me clean it up.

Emily pressed her hand on my forehead, "Your still really warm. You have a headache?"

"Yes, mother." I grinned at her. Emily is like the most motherly chick ever. Man, she really needs to get knocked up. If she isn't knocked up by the time I finish my first year in college I will personally have a little chat with Uncle Sam. He needs to get in their and knock the woman up. Hell I'll even handcuff them together and lock them in their room until I get some progress! _I'm a pervert, I know. . . _

Even though their not married yet and stuff, I don't think it really matters. They'll end up together anyways, cause you know, the 'imprinty' thingy. . . Damn, I want little baby cousins. It would be fun messing with them. I could just imagine myself teaching them their first _dirty_ words. Man is it going to be fun!

Emily handed me an ice pack, "This should help. I'll check back on you later, okay? I have to go do laundry."

"Okie dokie."

Deciding I didn't want to jump off the counter and feel like I wanna barf again, I slowly lied down on the counter. With the pack on my head, I just stayed like that for who knows how long; it took too much energy to move. Plus, the cold surface felt nice against my back. _I probably looked stupid like this._

Sam was in the living room with the rest of the guys and then Em was gonna do laundry. So it was just me in the kitchen. All alone. . .

". . . All by myseeeeelf." I sang, which kind of hurt my throat. "Don't wanna be all by myseeelf. Anymoooore."

At this everyone except Em and Sam entered the kitchen. Why did they have to ruin my singing mojo?

"You lonely there, Ray?" Embry smirked.

"Yup. . . Did you guys enjoy your little concert? You should feel honored that you get to hear my undeniably beautiful voice." I smirked, sitting up and crossing my legs indian style.

The guys laughed.

I crossed my arms, "Hmph, your just jealous!"

"Of what?" Jared asked, sobering up.

"Your just jealous because my voice is like the sound of angels. Plus, your jealous because you know I've had more boyfriends than you. Sooo clearly, your jealous of my incredibly good looks." I wiggled my eyebrows.

Jared's mouth fell open, "What? I'm not gay!" _Haha, who's laughing now hooker!_

". . . You sure?" I eyed him up and down. "Cause, dude, I see some signs. . ."

I've realized since the time I started living with Sam and Em, I sure do make the guys laugh a lot. It's weird.

"I'm not gay! I have an imprint! Thats a girl!" he exclaimed. Hmph, I did not know that. Feel sorry for the chick or dude.

By this time, I had gotten off the counter and wondered over to the fridge. I'm hungry.

"Are you sure about that? That she's a girl?" I asked, as I raided the fridge. _Damn, we need to get more milk and freakin' OJ. . ._

"Yes!" he defended.

I took out peanut butter and jelly from the fridge. Then I placed the rest of the crap I needed, to make a PB and J sandwhich, on the counter. "Have you checked?"

From the look all of the guys gave me, made me wanna bust out laughin'. If only I had grapes. I could've hurled one at there faces; they would probably catch it with how big their mouths were open.

I could feel Jared's glare at my head as I spread the Jam on the slice of bread. I sighed.

"Jeez dude, cool your balls. . . I was just joking. I'm sure your '_imrpint-y lover person'_ is all woman. . . probably." I looked up and smirked at Jared. He just rolled his eyes and gave up.

You know, its really fun messing with people. First it was Embry, then Jacob, now its Jared. Man, they make it too easy.

* * *

><p>"Hey Paul, since your here can you see if I still have a fever?" I asked as I entered the living room. I would probably regret this later. <em>Stupid Paul. . .<em> Emily had freakin' disappeared and I couldn't find anyone else. Sooo Paul just happened to be in the living room watching tv. You know, I could of probably sneaked up behind him and end his _'stalking Ray days'_ with my baseball bat. But no, 'logical Ray' took over.

He turned and looked at me with this weird look, "Yeah, sure."

He walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead. For some reason, there was this weird tingly feeling. Like little shocks. It felt. . . nice. But I don't know, it was probably the fever screwing with my senses or some shit. I looked up at him and saw a smile twitching on the corners of his mouth. _Cocky asshole. . . _

"I think its going down. You look better." he said, still not taking his hand off my forehead. Was he call me ugly? His hand started to linger down to my cheek. _Oh I bet he was really enjoying himself. Pervert. Seriously, I need to get a taser.  
><em>

I cleared my throat, "Okay um, . . . thanks." With that, I brushed passed him and went upstairs to see if Sam and Em are _'doing laundry'_ together. . . I'm guessing the rest of the pack are on patrol or something and for some stalker-ish reason Paul didn't go with them. Eh, who knows?

Once I made it to Sam and Emily's room, I pressed my ear against the door to make sure I wouldn't walk in on them while they're _getting busy_. . . If you know what I'm sayin'. I didn't hear anything moving or any sound then from the tv downstairs. So me, being the little pervert I am, had to see what was goin on.

"Oooh Sam. I hope you and Em are decent cause I'm comin' in!"

I opened the door to find the room empty. Where the flip were they? Are we playing hide and seek? Cause I like playing games. . . _Doesn't that sound dirty?_ After surveying the room I went downstairs_. _

"Hey Paul? Do you know where everyone's at?"

"There all outside." he had a worried expression on his face. "Why? Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" I gave him a weird look. He reminded me of one of those clingy stalker-ish girlfriends.

". . .I'm fine."

Paul let out a breath and smiled. "Good."

I smirked, "Were you worried about me? Scared if I got a 'booboo'?"

He grinned in all his cockiness. "You wish." _I swear, if only I had my baseball bat._ I stared at him blankly and then turned to go outside_, _ignoring Paul_. _Whoever he imprints on in the future. . . God bless her. . . or him. You never know, if he might turn gay or something. _  
><em>

Once I stepped on the porch, I found Emily on her knees plucking weeds from the ground, "Hey what are you doing and where is everyone?"

Emily looked up and smiled at me, "Oh, I'm just doing a little gardening. Sam's in the garage. Quil, Embry and Seth went to Jake's house and I think Jared went to go see Kim."

Who the hell is Kim? Is she -or_ he_- Jared's imprint? I would like to meet her/him. I wonder if a 'guy werewolf person' can imprint on a guy or vice versa'. I should ask one of the guys. Don't get me wrong, I'm all about that gay power rights thing. I think you could love whoever you want to love. I'm just curious.

Sooo with a wave to Em, I turned back to the living room only to smack into something really hard. _This is not my day. . ._

"Ow. . "As I rubbed my head I looked up and faced Paul. Shit, his chest was as hard as a freakin' brick wall. I would really like to test that theory with my baseball bat or a crowbar.

"Oh, sorry." he smirked. _What. A. Jackass._

I glared at him, contemplating whether I should give him the finger. I would of loved nothing more than to tase him right now. _Damn it! I really need to buy one of those things! Note to self: Buy a taser and probably some mace. For protection from Paul.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**_Voila!_ Chapter 5! Hopefully everyone had an awesome time during the holidays! Sorry if I take longer with the next Chapters. School starts on Monday so...yeah. Sucks balls. :/ Please review, it makes me happy :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' except my Oc(s)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: <strong>**Maroon 5 - Moves like Jagger  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5:<strong> Santa sells me a taser

"Yo, Uncle Sammy!"

"What do you want Ray?"

I took a step back and raised my hands in defence, "Geez somebody got there daily dose of vitamin _b_." _A.k.a. bitchiness. . . _

He sighed, "You want something. I can always tell when you want something from me." I rose my eyebrows. Really?

"Really?"

He set down the tools he was using to fix the sink. I had accidentally _bumped_ into it and the old piece of shit broke. So it wasn't really my fault. . . I think. I was playing with my little bouncy ball -doesn't that sound dirty- and I tripped. Wasn't my fault.

He crossed his arms and nodded, "You blink a lot."

". . .Oh. . .cool. . . Hey, can I borrow the truck?" I tend to change topics really quickly.

Sam stared at me incredulously. "You broke the sink and you think I'll let you borrow my truck?"

I stared blankly at him, "Uh, yeah. "

He rubbed his temples, "Why do you need my truck? Where you going?"

"The weapon's store."

"Why?"

"To get a taser."

"Why?"

"To protect myself."

"From who?"

"Paul 'the stalker'."

Sam looked like he wanted to laugh at this, "Again, why?"

"The dude freaks me out, man. Like, say I'm minding my own business and I'm watching Jersey Shore, I would catch the dude staring at me. Its not those glance type of stares. Nope, its like those _'I'm stalking you' _stares. You know, I get that I'm very good lookin' and stuff but damn!" I joked.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Fine."

At this, I jumped up and tackled him in a hug, "Thanks old man!"

Before he could say anything else, I had already left the kitchen and grabbed the keys from the counter. _Time to go get me a taser! _

* * *

><p>"Hello there, sir. I need a taser. . . "<p>

The weapon's store owner stared at me blankly. He was an old man with a white beard and a bear belly. To me, he could of passed for Santa.

For a few seconds the owner just stared at me. He was giving me that _are-you-serious_ look. Yup, it was awkward.

He sighed, "And why, may I ask, do you need one?" _'None of your damn business' _I wanted to say_. _But, no. He was Santa and I can't talk to Santa like that. Cause, damn it! I want a freakin' trampoline for Christmas!_  
><em>

"There's this guy-" I began, only to be cut off by old Saint Nicky here.

"Say no more." Santa turned and walked into another room. Was he serious? Just like that, I get a taser? Alright!

After about a minute or two, Santa came back, placing a few cool looking tasers down on the counter.

"These will do the job."

I stared at them one buy one. They all had there own little unique shape and coloring. They were small which was good. Cause you never know when Paul will sneak up on ya.

"Um, how much?"

He tapped the counter, "Hm, I'll tell you what. I sell this one to you for ten bucks since you've been the only kind customer I've had in a week."_ Damn, this old man was definitely on my awesome people list._

I smiled and took out ten buck from my Ninja Turtles wallet, "Thanks sir!"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Its no problem, deary. Young ladies like you better watch out for them youngins." _Youngins?_

Once I waved good-bye at the old man and had my taser wrapped up in a bag, I left the store.

I don't know, but is it just me or do I tend to bump into people. Especially guys. . .

"Ow, sorry." I muttered rubbing my fore head. I looked up, only to meet pretty blue eyes.

"Its no problem." The guy chuckled. His voice was really husky. . . and sexy. I could listen to it all day.

"I'm Nick." Nick smiled a boyish smile. Oooh, how he had a sexy smile.

He took my hand and kissed it. Now, I'm not the sort of chick to be into that cheesy shit. But right now, it was definitely working.

He had light brown hair that looked like it didn't know whether it wanted to be blonde or brown. He was really tall and had a really attractive build. His blue eyes stood out against his light tanned skin. He probably wasn't from the Res. Neither am I so. . . Wooo! Go pale people! Nick had that kind of smile that would make you stare longer than necessary. It made me feel butterflies in my stomach. A new sensation I never really felt before.

I blushed. This was weird. I never blush. "I'm Ray."

"Ray," It rolled off his tongue like it was the most beautiful word ever. "Thats a pretty name."

By now my face was probably like red as a tomato, "Haha, thanks." _Ugh, c'mon Ray! Stop freakin' blushing! Be cool!  
><em>

Nick's smile seemed to grow bigger, "Um, I know I barely know you but do you maybe want to go out on Friday? We could get to know each other better." He scratched the back of his head nervously. _Gah, why does he have to be so freakin' hot?_

I looked down at my feet and kicked an invisible rock, trying to hide my blush. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He beamed, "Great!"

After we arranged where to meet and what time, we headed our separate ways. Him grinning that sexy smile and me lookin' like a freakin' tomato. _Real smooth, Ray. Real smooth._

This was all new to me. In case ya didn't know, I am not a freakin' expert in the _love_ department. I had only one boyfriend in my whole life. Obviously, that didn't go well. Nick somehow made me feel vulnerable and nervous. And I barely know the guy! He made me feel like a freakin' pansy. Normally, if any guy tried to flirt with me I would've just told them to 'fuck off'. But no, Nick was. . . different. I even forgot, for a minute, why I was even there in the first place. _Oh yeah, taser. Stupid Paul.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Once I made it home, Emily immediately sensed that something was different. Probably because my face was still red and I was grinning like a moron.<p>

"Whats wrong? Why is your face red?" Emily asked.

"I. . .um. . ." I mumbled, my grin was gone. I probably looked like a dear caught in headlights. I was too embarrassed to even speak.

"Are you blushing?" Jared asked in a shocked voice. Everyone's attention was definitely on me now. Especially Paul's.

"No I'm not!" I defended which only seemed to make it worse.

Emily grinned, "Oh my god! Is it a boy?" She took a quick glance at Paul then back at me.

I didn't say anything. I tried to avoid my any eye contact. All I wanted to do was go up to my room and hide. This was too embarrassing.

Then realization appeared on her face. "You met someone!" I don't know why, but everyone seemed to look at Paul in anticipation, then back at me.

I scratched the back of my head, " I, uh, kind of bumped into this guy and, um,. . ."

"And?" Emily and everyone else looked at me in a _'hurry-the-fuck-up_' way. I sighed and grinned remembering the memory.

"He asked me out." The guys laughed except for Paul. He looked pissed. Really, really pissed. Whats his problem?

"What did you say?" Paul asked harshly. More like growled. I ain't gonna lie, it kind of scared me a little. I clutched the taser, that was in the bag, closer to me.

"Um, I said 'yeah'."

The guys looked at me, shocked. Whats the big deal? A hot guy asks me out! That I happen to like. Of course I'm gonna say yes!

After an awkward minute, Jacob decided to break the silence. "Well, tell me when the wedding starts."

That earned a brutal punch in the face by Paul. A loud _Crack_ sound emitted from Jake's face. Paul then stormed out of the house shaking. Slamming the door hard, in the process. It kind of shook the house. Jacob cupped his nose and laughed a dry laugh. Blood was gushing onto his hand. I'm surprised that Paul's punch didn't leave a huge dent in Jake's face. _Damn, Paul has a good punch!_

Emily dashed out of the room to go most likely to get a towel for Jake and Sam went after Paul. While I just stood there, not knowing what to do, I played with the bag that contained the taser. This was awkward. . .

To brighten up the mood, "Guess what I bought today!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup my brothas. Heres chapter 6 :) Thanks for all the reviews! You people are the BOMB! :D Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. You know. . . School and all that stuff :/ Oh and I turned fourteen on the 20th! Its weird. . . I feel like I'm still eleven. . . Well yeah! Enjoy! Sorry its short. I'm just really lazy. . . so yeah!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong> 3OH!3 - Double Vision

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6: <strong>Paul always has a stick shoved up his ass.**  
><strong>

I haven't seen Paul since he punched Jake. _Which was a pretty awesome punch, if I do say so myself._

Why have I noticed this? I don't have a damn clue. It kind of felt weird not having him around. . . stalking me. Which was weird. What kind of person would miss their stalker?

Any who, I haven't used the taser yet. . . sadly. Like c'mon! I spent ten bucks on that thing and I still haven't even come close to using it on Paul. Right when I buy a taser he suddenly has to disappear! _Ugh, what a jackass._

"What do you guys think?" Friday had come super fast and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. Nick and I were gonna meet each other at a little restaurant down in Forks. Emily had forced me into a light blue, short, sun dress 'thingy'. She had threatened to take away the remote if I didn't wear something nice. The Vampire Diaries and Jersey Shore had finally come back on and I couldn't risk that. Nope. Gotta get my weekly dose of Damon _'Sexy'_ Salvatore and DJ Pauly D. _Yeah buddy!_

So yup, dresses and me do not mix. In case you couldn't tell by now, I was more of the pants and shorts type. Not the skirts and dressy shit. Hell to the naw! Skirts just give you freakin' wedgies and dresses make it easier to have a view of your crotch; both of them do. And when you try to get out of the car, you have to worry about not flashing your 'ehem'. . . privates. Not a pretty sight, in my opinion.

The guys stared. Oh, I bet I looked stupid.

"Holy shit Ray! Your wearing a dress!"

I glared at Jared, "No shit!"

He held his hands up in defense, "Geez. I was just sayin'." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Well. . . How do I look? Do I look like shit?" I could feel a blush was starting to form on my cheeks. I really need to stop doing that. Its stupid.

The guys laughed. "You actually look girly. . . but in a nice way. . ."

My eye twitched. What the fuck is that suppose to mean? I looked like crap, didn't I?

"Soooo is he picking you up?" Jared asked.

"No. We're gonna meet up at the restaurant. . . Why?"

He was avoiding eye contact. _Was I that hideous in a dress?_

"Oh no. Its nothing. Just asking. . . I mean the guy should at least pick you up from your house. . . "

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"

Jared sighed and waved me off. "Nothin'. Nothin'."

I grunted in response and sat on the couch. What was taking Sam so long? He had volunteered to drive me to the restaurant. I feel like a little kid being driven to a play date.

"Hey, when Sam comes down tell him I'll be outside waiting for him." With that, I got up and went out to the porch. It was getting awkward in the house. What was freakin' Jared trying to say? Nick wasn't man enough to pick me up from my house or something? _Hmph. . ._ _._

You know, this has probably been the millionth time this has happened. Was there a freakin' sign on my forehead asking people to freakin' crash into me? I looked up while rubbing my forehead.

Paul. _Geez, how many times do I have to bump into this guy._

He stared at me and then at the dress. He didn't look like he was pissed anymore. But something was different about him though. He looked more. . . manly? I don't know but I felt like I wanted to touch him. . ._ That sounds so dirty._

"Sorry." Did his voice always sounded like that? It sounded. . . sexy. Wait! What the flip? Whats wrong with me? He's a stalker! I can't think of my stalker like that!_ Wait, 'My'? Oh lord Jesus, just shut up, Ray!  
><em>

I blinked, "Oh, uh, its fine. . . "

He kept looking at the dress then back up at me. Yup, it was awkward.

"Where are you going?" His voice was slow and it sounded kind of mad. _Crap, was he getting pissed again?_

Man, I didn't even do anything and this dude is already going into 'bitch' mode. Jeez, does he always have a stick shoved up his ass or something. _I swear. . ._

"Um, on a date." I said, simply.

His eyes flashed, "With _that_ guy?"

I frowned, "Woah dude. Calm down. Its just a date. Why are you getting pissed?"

"I'm not pissed!" he snarled.

"Um. . .Yeah you are." I stated dumbly. _Man, is Paul stupid._

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are."

"God dammit! I'm not fucking pissed." he was glaring at me. _Uh huh. . .sure._

Thats when an awesome idea hit my sexy brain. I raised my hands and covered my face. Its fake crying time! I sobbed and pretended to do one of those hiccuping thingys you do when you cry, "Jeez, you don't have to be so mean!"

"Woah, wait! Your crying? I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!" He placed his hands on my shoulders. Which kind of surprised me a little.

I sobbed, "I'm very sensitive you jackass!"

He hugged me close to his body. I froze. This was not part of my evil plan and I don't think he knows what personal space is. But damn, his chest was so warm. My skin felt 'tingly' from touching his. Even through his muscle shirt thingy, I could feel his body heat. . . _Ugh, stupid perverted thoughts._

His chin rested on top of my head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I guess I did get pissed. Its because. . . . . never mind."

Holy shit. Paul's acting really weird. Its freaking me out._ . . I think he's smokin' crack.  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres Chapter 7 :) Just to clear things up, this is my first and only fanfiction story ever. . .so yeah. I got a review from someone saying "Aren't you *bleep* and don't you have another story. . . ?" (or somethin' like that) Nope. This is my only account here and only story. So don't go thinkin' I'm some other chick. . . cuz I pinky promise that this is my only account and only story :D Any who, enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: <strong>Katy Perry - Part Of Me **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7:<strong> Fuck My Life

I stared out the window.

Where was Nick? I had been waiting for him for two hours. He was suppose to be here at eight. Did he forget?

Each passing minute just fueled my bubble of _'Bitch, your pissing me off!'_. What the fuck, man? If you didn't want to come, all ya had to do was just tell me. Save me the freakin' time and energy. I had gotten all dressed up for nothin'. _What a jackass._

I bet I looked pathetic right now. Me, sitting all alone, looking out the window for my_ date_.

It had started to rain. I sighed and rested my chin on my palm. _The little bitch stood me up. . ._

"Excuse me miss?" I turned my head and stared at the waitress who was fumbling for her keys in her purse.

"Yeah?"

She smiled in a pitiful way, "I'm sorry but we're closing."

I sighed and slowly got up from my seat, "Okay, thanks."

"No problem. Have a good night." With a smile, she walked out the restaurant doors and rushed over to her car.

As I exited the restaurant, I started searching in my dress' pocket thingys for my cellphone. After a couple of seconds of searching, I growled. I had forgotten my cellphone. _Great. . ._

Today was not my day. How the hell was I suppose to get home? I was planning on asking Nick if he could drive me home._ But that bitch decided to stand me up. _

I stared up at the sky as the rain poured down hard. I didn't even have a jacket.

After grumbling a bunch of _dirty_ words, I started walking. I had to get home somehow. I, in no way, was going to hitchhike. I don't wanna get raped or any shit like that.

Why did I have such bad freakin' luck?

The rain had already soaked my whole dress and underwear. Not a pleasant feeling, I might add. My hair was dripping wet and most of all, it was freakin' cold. This was worse than the time I went cliff jumping with the guys.

Just when I thought I couldn't get any unluckier, lightning flashed across the night sky. . .

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch!" I growled. I had cut the bottom of my foot from walking on the gravel ground. I had taken off my shoes cause my feet were starting to feel sore. Why did Emily had to make me wear high heels? Those bitches hurt! I, from now on, swear on my life that I will never ever wear high heels ever again. . . . Unless, to demonstrate my sexy legs and taunt Jared and Embry. I know they were jealous.<p>

I didn't know how long I had been walking back to Sam's house. The road was barren and 'ghosty' looking. It was starting to creep me out.

It was really quiet and dark with the exception of the rain pouring and the moon barely shedding any stupid light. I was expecting a rapist or a serial killer to pop out of nowhere and chase after me.

Then I would have to use my high heels as weapons. Man, those things could poke an eye out.

I continued to _'semi-limp'_ up the road. _Fuck you, Nick! This is all your fault! You asshole! The next time I see you, I won't forget to bring my baseball bat! You bitch! I will go fucking 'Mike Myers' on you!_

That's when my vision began to blur. It was so cold! The rain wasn't making things any better either. My legs began to wobble. Then they gave out making me stumble off the side of the road and landing on the patch of wet grass beside the forest. I couldn't move my body. I felt like I was frozen_. Damn, am I going to die?_

I always pictured myself dying from eating to much or from laughing my ass off from teasing the guys so much. _Well, that sucks. . ._

Then an image of Paul flashed across my mind. Why the fuck would I think about him at a time like this?

When I had bumped into him earlier, he looked at me funny.

After he had found out that I wasn't really crying and was just faking, he had just sighed and smirked. But then, when Sam had finally came out and started the truck to drive me to the restaurant, Paul became pissed again.

_**Flash Back~**_

Paul glared at me, "Your really going?"

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. Why does he care so much? _Jeez._

"Uh, yeah. . . "

He started to shake. Damn, he's always doing that!

He grabbed my arm. "I don't want you to go." He said that with so much control and certainty. I didn't like that. Who the hell does he think he is?

I stared at his hand that was grabbing my arm and shook it off. Then I looked up at him, ". . .You don't tell me what to do. "

He stared at me. He looked hurt and pissed at the same time. Is that even possible?

"Fine." He growled.

The way he said that made me feel unsettled. Why? I don't know. It just made me feel bad somehow.

With that Paul ran off shaking uncontrollably into the forest. . . _Eh, he'll get over it. _

_**End of Flash Back~  
><strong>_

Ugh, why am I thinking about Paul! _I don't even like him. . ._

He's a stalker for fuck's sake!

But then why can't I stop thinking about his face and his stupid smile. _Ugh! Paul, you jackass!_

_"Damn. . ." I muttered._

Crunching sounds reached my ears. _Oh great, I'm going to be eaten by a bear or some shit. . ._

A low whining sound came from behind me. I then felt something nudge my arm. With all my will power I stared up. Only to meet a big ass, grey wolf. It was looking at me with so much emotion_. What the hell? _

I was about to tell it to 'not eat me' and go 'fuck off', before it started to lick my face. _How nice. . ._

Yeah sure, I love dogs and shit but can't it see that I was dying?_  
><em>

That's when everything went black and I fainted like a sissy._  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews! :) Sorry this is really really short! I'm just lazy a'f! But please review and stuff. Also, sorry about my crappy writing skills too! I'm still surprised that you guys are even still reading this shit :/ But any who, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: <strong>Paramore - I Caught Myself

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8:<strong> The Chick From the Ring.**  
><strong>

Am I dead? Am I in heaven?

Cause if I am. . . . . well then that sucks. I don't wanna die young. I'm just nineteen, damn it! I'm not even old enough to freakin' drink. . .

Did that wolf eat me? Cause if it did, I would make sure I came back as a ghost and haunt it's ass! Oh, and Nick's too! I would make myself look like that chick from the Ring. Where she comes out of a well or tv and her long black hair is covering her face and shit_. Yeah. . . scary. . ._

Wait, no, never mind. I'm still alive.

I could hear someone talking. It was really faint. I think it was Emily. She sounded like she was talking on the phone.

Why did I have such crappy luck?

Damn it! When I fucken wake up, I'm going to go get my bat and go find that little bitch, Nick. I won't give up until at least one of his balls is smashed!

After trying to move my body, I opened my eyes. _Yeah, bitches! They opened!_

I stared around me. I was in the Sam's living room. . ._ How the fuck did I get here? _Not to mention, there was tons of blankets covering my body._ Geez, did they want to suffocate me?  
><em>

"Oh my god, Ray! Your finally awake!" Emily practically tackled me in a hug. She then pulled away and grasped my shoulders, looking me dead in the eye.

"When you didn't come home, Sam and I thought something was wrong. So Paul went out to go look for you. He found you unconscious."

I stared dumbly at her, ". . . What?"

Emily smiled and sighed in relief. I think she was relieved to see that I was still the same dumbass.

"Paul carried you back here."

My eye twitched. Paul. . . found me. . .

"So that big ass wolf was Paul?"

Emily laughed, "Yeah."

Oh.

". . . cool."

She then turned serious again, "What happened last night?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Oh uh, Nick stood me up and I forgot to take my cellphone so I had to walk home. . . "

"Then why didn't you use a payphone?"

"Cause I-. . . oh." _I'm such a dumbass. . ._

Emily rubbed her temples, "Your an idiot."

I groaned and fell back on the sofa, "My bad."

She sighed, "Atleast your okay. Besides your foot. What did you do to cut it up so badly?"

I looked over at the window. It was still raining like a motherfucker.

"Uh, I don't know. I forgot."

Emily shook her head and got up from the couch.

"Sam and Paul were really worried about you. . . Especially Paul. You should go thank him. He stayed beside you through out the whole night. . ."

Before I could say anything, Emily had already disappeared up the stairs. . . I bet Emily had a secret crush on Paul. . . Why the hell would she keep on mentioning him?

Even if she did have the 'hots' for Paul, why him? Yeah sure, he wasn't bad to look at sometimes. But he was a creeper! I wouldn't be surprised if he, all of a sudden, came 'out of the closet'. . . if you know what I'm sayin'. . .

I wonder if Sam knows about this?. . .

After a couple of minutes, debating on whether or not I should go clean myself up, I ungracefully got up from the couch and went up to my room to shower and change. Which was hard because my foot was jacked up. _So yeah. . ._ With a half assed effort, after showering, I changed into some skinny jeans and a Power Ranger's t-shirt._ I always wanted to be the pink one._

Then I hopped back downstairs which only ended up with me falling on my ass. _Note to self: never hop on one leg down the stairs. You could die. . ._

I groaned_. _Where was Emily when you needed her? Didn't she know that I was temporarily a handicap!

"Hey your awake!"

I froze. Crap! I slowly looked over and stared up at the stalker.

Paul rushed over to me and kneeled down, "Are you okay?"

I just stared at him. Now's the time to get the 'thank you for saving me' over with. I shifted my body so I was facing him and looked up at his 'stalker' face.

"You saved me right?"

He smirked, "Yeah."

Oh, how much I wanted to say 'fuck you' instead of 'thank you'.

I averted my eyes and stared at the tv, "Um, thanks for uh. . . you know. . ."

His smirk grew bigger, "For what?."

I glared at him. Jackass.

"Damn it! For saving me!"

He smiled a triumphant grin. _Which really pissed me off. I don't know why, but it just did. It was his face! It pissed me off!  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ayo! Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm just very lazy and I've been feeling a little crappy lately :/ High school application shit goin' on and stuff. But whatever, I'm still kickin' ass in all my classes! So Woooo! Oh and its almost the end of my Spring Break. . . so yeah, sucks balls . . . . Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC(s) so HA! Can't sue me, bitches! ;)**

**WARNING: crude language is used and shit. so yup. . .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: <strong>Kid Cudi ft. Kanye West - Erase Me

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.9: <strong>Girl's Night**  
><strong>

I groaned._ This was so stupid._

Emily had thought that I needed a 'girls night'. So she invited Kim, Jared's woman, to come over and watch_ Titanic_ with us. Kim seemed nice. But she was really quiet. I had no idea how Jared, the loud-mouthed dumb ass, could imprint on her. She was exactly his opposite. She was really nice and polite. Again, exact opposite of Jared.

Before I even really met her, I thought that she was a man and that Jared was gay. Obviously, I was wrong.

I had explained this to her. Only, earning a smack on my shoulder by Emily. _Which really hurt!_

Kim had just laughed and said,_ 'Its okay. To set the record straight, I am one hundred percent a girl and Jared is one hundred percent not gay.'_ I still was unsure about the second part.

Emily had gone way overboard on the 'girl's night' shit. She had bought tons of ice cream and rented a whole bunch of romance movies. At first, when we were at the dvd place, I wanted to rent out _The Hangover_ or any Batman movie. Anything, other than stuff related to that romance crap. But, noooo! Emily liked the lovey-dovey shit.

So there I was sitting at the end of the couch, indian style in my batman pjs, eating my chocolate ice cream. Far away, as possible, from the crying chicks at the other end of the couch. We were on the part of the movie were Jack was gonna die and Rose was freezing her ass off._ Pfft, I know the feeling. . ._

Kim and Emily had shooed the guys off. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow. For some stalker-ish reason, Paul was reluctant to leave the house. He was making up lame excuses for staying. Like, _'What if there was a burglar?_' or _'What if the power went out?_' I bet he just wanted stay and see what girls did when we were having a 'sleepover'. _Perv._

Then before Jared had said good-bye to Kim, he had told her to not believe anything bad I say about him._ Pfft, like I would say something. . .  
><em>

I looked over and stared dumbly at the sobbing chicks. _Jeez. . ._ They were both huddled up close to each other with a tissue box placed between them. They sniffled and hugged their pillows close.

I rolled my eyes and shoved another spoon full of ice cream in my mouth._ Chicks these days._ _Those two were so sensitive. . ._

After for what seemed like forever, the movie was finally over.

"Yes!" I groaned, "Finally!"

Emily threw her pillow at me, "Hey! That was a great movie! Right, Kim?"

We both looked over at Kim, who was still sniffling. I scooted over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her, "Grow some balls, woman! Its just a movie!"

Emily sighed and shook her head, "Your so insensitive, Ray. . ."

Kim shook her head and grabbed a tissue, "No. No. Your right. Its just a movie."

I grinned and got up to go change the movie. Only to be stopped by Emily.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, changing the movie?" I said as I showed her _The Hangover_. I had snuck the dvd into the pile of the ones we were renting, hoping that Emily wouldn't go through them.

"No, were watching _The Notebook_ next."

I stared in horror at her, "What? C'mon!"

"_The Notebook_ is a great movie. You'll like it!"

I grimaced, "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Well that was boring."<p>

That earned another pillow being thrown at me.

Emily sniffled, "You have no taste in movies!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, "But I have to admit that that dude was kind of good lookin'. Like I wouldn't mind banging him. . . . if you know what I'm sayin'."

I gave Em a perverted smile. Emily grabbed Kim's pillow and again threw it at me. Which I dodged, by jumping up over the couch and landing stealthily behind it. _Oh yeah mofos! I'm a fuckin' ninja._

Kim laughed and then helped Em clean up the mess _'we_' had made during the movies.

"Your so gross, Ray."

I grinned at Emily and wiggled my eyebrows, "But you know you love me."

* * *

><p>After we had cleaned up, we had started talking about girl shit. You know, like how girls do at sleepovers. Why? I don't have a damn clue. Kim had started it by talking about Jared.<em> Yeah. . .<em>

"Hey Kim?" I said in a sing-song voice.

She looked over at me and laughed, "What?"

"Wanna know a secret about your man?"

Kim stared at me in uncertainty, "Uh, okay?"

I waved Kim over to come closer and then I said in a whispered voice, "Jared wants to screw Jacob. . . . . . In the butt hole."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everybody who reviewed and stuff! Sorry I took soo long to update. State testing was going on and stuff -_-t So yeah, I had no life for about two months. . . Whatever, schools going to end soon!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong> Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love **(Oh yeah thats right! The song from the Vicotria's Secret Commercial!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.10: <strong>Grow Some Balls**  
><strong>

**Paul's POV~**

"C'mon Paul! Don't be such a little bitch!"

I glared at Jared and growled, "I dare you to say that again."

He raised his hands up in defense and took a step back, "Dude, just sayin'. Just hurry up and ask her out!"

Embry's eyes basically popped out of his skull, "Woah man! Your finally gonna ask her out?"

"About damn time too." Jared added.

"I bet you ten bucks shes gonna reject his ass." Quil said to Embry. I turned, ready to nail them in the face. Only to be held back by Jared.

They both looked over at Ray, who was playing Call of Duty on the couch, and then back over to me. Embry nodded, "Oh yeah."

I growled only earning laughs from the _dicks_ I call my 'friends'. _Thanks for the support, jackasses. . ._

My whole plan of letting things 'go with the flow' wasn't working. Ray was oblivious to all the moves I made. Which drove me out of my fucking mind. This girl was so damn frustrating. But, I couldn't help but love that about her. Yeah, we barely even got a chance to have a real conversation, but I was hoping I would get to know her more on our date. . . if she says yes. The progress of our relationship wasn't going as fast as I would of liked it to be. We were on that friend stage. . . At least I think we were. . .

But now that she wasn't with _that_ dick anymore, it gave me the perfect opportunity to ask her on a date. I swore that if I ever saw him, I would kill him. Literally. . .

"Yo Paul! Hurry up and ask!" Jared shoved me in Ray's direction. _C'mon Paul! Grow some balls. You can do this!_

I slowly walked over to the couch and 'nonchalantly' sat down next to Ray. She didn't seem to notice. Her beautiful brown eyes were trained on the tv screen.

". . .Hey Ray."_ Damn, can I sound any more like a dumbass._

Still not looking away from the tv, she grunted, "What?"

I scratched the back of my head. She was a piece of work.

_Here it goes._ "Wanna go on a date?"

After about five seconds, she froze and looked over at me. She paused the game and set the game controller down on her lap.

". . .Uh. . .what?"

I coughed a laugh, "Will you go on a date. . .with me?"

**Ray's POV~**

Holy. Mother. Of. Shit. How the hell do I get out of this one?

"Um. . .no thanks."

Paul frowned, "Why not?" _Cause your a creeper and he interrupted me while I was playing Call of Duty! Who the hell does that?_

"Cause I'm. . .uh, busy?" I said as I crossed my legs Indian style.

He was silent for a minute and then all of a sudden the most hugest smirk ever appeared on his face, "You owe me, though."

I gave him my what-the-fuck look, "I owe you?"

He nodded, "For saving your life."

_Awe shit._

My eyes widened, "Hey, that's not fair!

Paul shrugged innocently, "I saved your life. You owe me. . . Its either that or a kiss."

I stared at him horrified, "A what?"

He smirked devilishly, "I want a kiss." _Sneaky bastard._

I stood up and threw a pillow at him as hard as I could, "I'd rather kiss a gorilla's ass than kiss you!"

He grinned and easily caught the pillow, "I'll pick you up at eight."

Groaning, I stalked up the stairs. "Whatever."

Before I got to the top of the stairs, I flashed Paul the finger. Including the guys hiding behind the counter.

"This sucks balls." I muttered.

* * *

><p>Not knowing what to wear on the date, I just threw on some shorts and a <em>dressy-looking<em> tank top. If we were going to some fancy restaurant, I didn't give a shit. Its not like I wanted to go on the date in the first place. . .

I bobby-pinned my bangs up and let the rest of my hair fall loose. Then I slipped into my grey Vans and headed downstairs, where I knew Paul was waiting for me on the couch.

Never in my time here in La Push had I ever seen Paul not wearing a muscle shirt or even _a_ shirt for that matter. So when I saw him sitting on my couch wearing a leather jacket with some actual jeans, I couldn't help but stare a little.

Paul stood up from the couch and smiled, "You look beautiful."

My attention snapped up to his face, "Uh thanks. . . You look um. . . pretty." I could feel my face turning red.

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "Thanks."

I coughed, trying to hide my embarrassment, "Your welcome."

"Oh Ray, you look so cute!" Emily exclaimed as she entered the living room with Sam and the guys.

"Yeah Ray, you look cute!" All the guys mimicked.

I glared over at them, "Wanna know what's cute? When I shove my foot up all your-"

Before I could finish my threat, Paul grabbed my hand, threw a quick 'bye' at everyone, and pulled me out of the house.

We stopped outside by his bike. Which I didn't even know he had.

Seeing my face, he smirked. "Get on."

Not liking the idea of the close proximity we will be in, I reluctantly got on behind him.

He started the engine and revved it up. "Hold on to me."

"What?"

"Hold on to me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," he smirked.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist while muttering profanities towards the pervert in front me.

As we started up the road, I saw all of the guys run back outside. They were howling and yelling out stuff that I couldn't even hear. But I think Paul heard them with his super wolf hearing because the biggest grin was forming on his stalker-ish face.

That reminds me. Damn, I forgot my tazer. . .


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long to update, so much has happened since then! School is finally over and I'm going to be a 'freshy' in August! . . . . Oh! And thanks to my friends, I had become a One Directioner. . . yeah. . . When I first heard of them, I just thought they were just a group of Justin Beibers. But now, thanks to a certain friend *ehem* SHAYLEE *ehem*, I have developed a stalker obession on Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson. . . . What has happened to me? ** t-_-t** By the way, thanks for the reviews/alerts/favs you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong> Calvin Harris - Feel So Close

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 11: <strong>Paul Takes Me To The Carnival

"Pick one."**  
><strong>

I sighed, but couldn't help but let a smile form on my face, "Don't be so cocky. What makes you think you'll actually win one?"

Paul smirked and turned towards the game booth. He eyed the three tin cans that were all stacked up like a pyramid. Once he threw the ball, I thought it would of gone threw the wall of the game booth. Surprisingly his throw just left a big ass crack in the wooden wall.

The guy, who ran the booth, gaped at him. Damn, so did I. Paul got some serious muscles.

"Um, pick any one you would like." The guy said. He seemed a little scared of Paul. He then looked over at me then back at Paul. The guy seemed to be mulling over something in his head that obviously had to do with me and Paul.

Paul looked back over at me and smiled, "Now pick one."

I sighed, "I don't know. You pick one for me."

He looked up and scanned the stuffed animals. I watched him as his eyes stopped on a stuffed wolf. It was grey and about the size of an actual wolf. As I looked closer at it, it kind of looked like Paul.

Paul nodded up at the stuffed wolf animal, "That one."

_Of course he would pick that one._

The guy grabbed a small ladder and climbed up to grab the stuffed animal. As the booth guy came down the ladder with it, I realized how the hell were we going to fit it with us on the bike.

He handed it to Paul with a 'Here you go' and turned back around to pick up the dented tin cans, all thanks to Paul.

I turned and looked up at Paul who was smirking.

_Does he do that all the time?_

"Here."_  
><em>

I held the wolf up and hugged it close. It was so soft and warm. I could already tell that I was going to start sleeping with this thing. _  
><em>

_That sounded dirty. . ._

"Thanks." I smiled up at him._  
><em>

He was staring at me for a couple of seconds. He had that look again. The one when I first met him.

I waved a hand in his face, "Um hello?"

He blinked and that annoying smirk of his came back on his face.

"Sorry. Somethings been on my mind lately."

As my mind processed his words, I stared up at him in horror, "Ew! You Pervert!"

He gave me a look of confusion and then realization that I probably had misunderstood his words.

"What? Wait, no! Not like that! I'm not thinking of you like that!" He said, trying to ease my idea of him being a pervert. Which was not really working.

I turned and started walking away.

"Wait! I'm not a pervert! Forget I said that!" He said, following me instantly. It was kind of cute.

I headed for the Carnival's food court, trying my best not to laugh.

* * *

><p>"You know, this thing looks like you."<p>

"Yeah?"

"You know who I'll name it after?"

"Who?"

"Seth."

I could see Paul mentally facepalm himself.

_Thats what he gets for being a pervert._

Through out the night we walked around the carnival and pretty much rode all the rides except for the roller coaster. I wanted to save it for last cause I thought it was a good way to end the night. Paul had just chuckled at my reasoning and said, "What ever makes you happy."_  
><em>

_. . .Yeah, sounded cheesy.  
><em>

When we finally got onto the roller coaster, we sat in the front. The front was always the best.

The cart was small. Forcing Paul and I to squeeze in together. It was all Paul's fault.

He was clearly to huge and tall for the cart. So for me to sit comfortably, he had to put his arm on top of my headrest.

To other people, it may seem romantic and shit. But to me, it was way more uncomfortable and awkward.

_He could make a 'rapist move' or something._

When I realized this, I froze and slowly looked over at Paul. He looked_ too_ comfortable. He was smirking and eyeing our close proximity._  
><em>

_Pervert._

As the ride started slowly moving, I could feel Paul's hand touch my shoulder. It sent little tingly things down my spine. It was a weird feeling that I never felt before with another guy. As much I hated to admit it, I could feel little butterflies in my stomach. There was no way in hell I would tell that to the stalker, though.

When we reached the top, I excitedly threw my hands up along with Paul's. He seemed surprised for a second. I probably seemed like some psycho chick on crack.

_Oh well.  
><em>

After the ride was over, the carnival was already starting to close. So we headed for the exit, along with other families and couples. As we walked, Paul had grabbed my hand and held it in his. To my own surprise, I didn't bother saying anything about it. I kind of liked it._  
><em>

"Tonight was really fun." I suddenly said.

Paul smiled down at me, "I had a great time with you." His hold on my hand slightly tightened.

I blushed, to my own dismay.

When we were about to exit the Carnival, I heard my name being called. I turned around.

My eyes locked onto the person that had the balls to even speak to me. I don't think that my mood has ever changed from actually happy to royally pissed so fast, my entire life.

"Who's that?" Paul asked, looking confused.

Not looking away from _him_, "Hey Paul?"

He looked down at me, "Yeah?"

"Hold my shit."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews! Sorry I took soo long to update, summer makes me lazy X) Oh and my bad for any grammar mistakes! I'm trying to pull an all-nighter. . . so yeah! Thanks again for all the reviews!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: <strong>Fun. - We Are Young**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 12<strong>: Unforgettable Night

Everything seemed to pass by in a blur the second my eyes laid on Nick.

One second I was stalking towards hims, then the next he had a bloody nose.

The mere sight of his face pissed me off. After standing me up at that resturaunt, does he think that I'll just forget about it and fucking talk to him?

_Fuck. No._

I was too fucking pissed to even notice the throbbing pain in my right hand.

_The asshole deserved it._

"Bitch!" Nick cupped his hand around his bleeding nose, "What the fuck was that for?"_  
><em>

Ignoring the pain, I began to raise my fist, "For being a dick."

Before I could lay another one on him, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back.

_What the hell?_

"Ray."

Having completely forgotten that I was with Paul, I turned around and stared up at him. He wasn't even looking at me.

With his grip still on my wrist, "Who's this?"

The look he was giving Nick was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was even shocked that I had just punched a guy in the face. He just stared at him.

After realizing that I didn't answer his question, "No one. Lets go, okay?"

Using Paul's grip on my wrist as an advantage, I pulled him with me towards the exit.

_I swear, when I get home, Sam's hidden stash of liquor better fuckin' still be there._

When I realized that Paul was not budging from where he stood, I stopped pulling and slowly looked back over at Nick.

He was glaring at Paul while wiping his nose with his arm. They seemed to be having a man-to-man stare down.

"You better fucking control that bitch."

That was when Paul snarled and lunged at Nick.

Every thing was going too fast. One second Paul was by my side, then the next he had Nick pinned up against a brick wall a couple of feet away from me. Far enough that I couldn't hear what the fuck he was saying.

A minute had gone by and while I was just standing there waiting for Paul to hurry up and finish his man talk with Nick, I tried my best to ignore the weird stares I got from other people as they continued to make their way towards the parking lot.

Finally, when I turned back around to look over at Paul, he was walking back towards me. That weird unreadable expression was back on his face. My eyes darted to Nick who was on the ground with a terrified expression on his face.

_What the hell did he do?_

"Um hey. . ." After a couple of seconds, "What did you say to him?"_  
><em>

He didn't answer. He just took my hand and led us out of the carnival entrance gates and towards his bike.

I didn't protest . . . cause he was holding my hand. The injured one.

If I had tried to pull away, it would of hurt like a motherfucker. . .

_Damn, that sounded like a lame excuse._

The ride home was awkward.

He hadn't said anything yet. I wondered if he was mad at me for some reason.

I tried to think back and go through all that had happened tonight.

Other than the whole Nick incident, I couldn't really think of anything.

_Maybe he's finally tired of chasing after me._

For some reason, at that thought, my stomach dropped. It didn't feel right. _  
><em>

_Did I like him? _

_Sure  
><em>

_Did I like him as a friend?  
><em>

_I guess  
><em>

_Did I like him as something more?  
><em>

_. . .uh  
><em>

When the bike had finally stopped in front of Emily's, I couldn't help but look back over at Paul.

He was staring at the house still not looking at me._  
><em>

"That was him." It wasn't a question.

I sighed and got off the bike, "Yeah."

He walked me to the porch and we stopped in front of the door.

I rocked on the balls of my feet, "Thanks for the date."

Finally his dark brown eyes landed on me.

We stared at each other for who knows how long. Then I noticed he was starting to lean in.

_Oh shit._

Some how, during my mental panic attack, he had backed me up against the door with his arms blocking any escape route. Surprisingly I didn't argue about it. I just stood there waiting for him to kiss me._  
><em>

Right when he was about a centimeter away from my lips, the door suddenly opened and I fell back on my ass.

_About that stash of liquor . . .  
><em>

"Oh my god! Ray are you okay?"

Emily quickly helped me up. _  
><em>

Trying to act cool, "I'm fine."

I turned back to Paul and quickly said,"Thanks again for the date. . . Bye."

With that, I quickly went up the stairs to go hide in a corner. While ignoring Sam's laughter.

_Right when a guy tries to kiss me, I have to fall on my ass in front of him._

Tonight wasn't my night.

* * *

><p>When I was sure everyone was asleep, I quietly snuck back downstairs and crept into the kitchen.<p>

Earlier, Emily had tried to have a conversation with me about the date.

Talking about it was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't want to remember the whole Nick situation.

I searched behind the old plates that Emily never uses, in the cupboard.

Sam would be pissed if he found out that someone had went into his secret stash. Especially if that person was me, since I wasn't even legal to drink yet.

I didn't give a fuck. I wanted to forget tonight and I heard that drinking was a way of doing it.

Right when I was sure I was buzzed, someone had to come into the living room.

_Shit, I was busted._

I turned around not before hiding the bottle of liquor behind one of the pillows on the couch._  
><em>

My eyes widened.

It was Paul.

_How the fuck did he get in here?_

"Hey Paul." I slurred.

He didn't seem to notice that I was a little drunk.

I walked closer to him and poked his chest.

"What cha' doin' here?"

He was looking deep into my eyes.

"I forgot something." He said huskily.

I giggled, "What'd you forget?"

Before I could process what was going on, Paul crashed his lips against mine. It took me awhile to realize he was kissing me.

Surprisingly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing back.

_Damn, he was a good kisser._

To bad I probably wouldn't remember this in the morning._  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time. School has started and my teachers are already giving shitloads of homework -_-t. . . You know, being a freshman in a classroom full of sophomores is really awkward. I feel so small and puny. . . . so yeah. . . other than that, high schools been awesome!**

**P.S.: if anyone is wondering I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY! I AM NOT GOING TO DISCONTINUE IT. So don't think I quite if I haven't uploaded in a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: <strong>Icona Pop - I Love It (thats right, the Snooki & Jwoww opening song XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 13<strong>: The Hangover Part Three

"Go fuck yourself."

**_~2 hours earlier~_**

This morning I had woken up to a big ass headache and to a _very_ pissed Sam.

Somehow I ended up falling asleep on the couch -and to my "luck"- with the stolen bottle of liquor poking out from under the pillow. Sam had initially said I was grounded for two weeks. But after I threatened that I could tell Emily about his hidden stash, he begrudgingly decreased it down to only a week.

_So yeah. . . grounded._

After Sam had left the living room , I had just sat on the couch and tried to at least remember what had happened last night. So after about a few seconds, I quickly grew frustrated and headed upstairs to go take a shower. My head was killing me.

When I was done with my much needed shower, my phone had started ringing. I quickly searched for it as it continued playing some David Guetta song.

I had looked under my bed, in my drawer, in my closet, and under my pile of dirty clothes.

_Where the fuck is it?_

When I had finally found it, I cried a "Whoo!" My phone had somehow ended up inside my half empty hot cheetos bag.

I quickly wiped my phone on my towel and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Ray, lets talk about last night." My eyes widened for a moment then narrowed.

_Shit. . ._

_**~Back to Present~**_

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." I repeated.

I heard a frustrated sigh on the other end.

"C'mon lets talk about last night."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I don't even know why you're even mad at me!"

_What the fuck?! Is he a dumb ass?!_

I gave a sarcastic laugh, "You don't remember our date that Friday night?"

He went silent.

_Ahh, now the fucker remembers._

He sighed, "I'm sorry! I forgot! Give me another chance."

I paused to think about what the dumb ass was saying. Wasn't Paul's fist to his face not a big enough warning to never contact me ever again.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll give you another chance. Don't stand me up this time."

On the other end he sounded surprised, "Really?"

"No. Go fuck yourself." Then I hung up.

* * *

><p>Being grounded was boring.<p>

I spent the rest of the morning in my room going through things I didn't know I even had. Then I ended up cleaning it.

_Which reminds me, I need to go school shopping pretty soon._

There was still a bunch of things I still needed to get before I start at the university.

_Shits. . ._

It was around three in the afternoon, while I was sitting on the floor playing on my Playstation (that Sam forgot I had), that a pair of hands snaked around my waist.

"Holy shi-" I screamed only to have my mouth covered by a huge hand.

"Damn, calm down. It's just me."

_What the fuck is he doing here?_

I quickly jumped up and turned around.

Paul just sat there like this wasn't weird and smirked up at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He shrugged and stood up, "I wanted to see you." He walked over to my bed and turned to me with that stupid annoying smirk.

"This is your bed."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the floor, "No shit, Sherlock."

Even if I tried, somehow I knew that he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted. Whatever it was.

_Such a creeper._

"How did you even get in here?'

"Through your window."

". . .Oh."

_Oh yeah . . . I had forgotten about that whole wolf thing. . ._

I sighed and continued my game of Batman, trying to ignore the uninvited stalker that wanted to lie on my bed and invade my personal space.

After a while, as I concentrated on my game, I had forgotten that Paul was here. Until I heard rummaging going on under my bed, I realized again that I wasn't alone.

So I had paused my game and turned around.

To my horror, he had found my high school scrap book.

I screeched, "Don't look in that!"

I jumped up and hurriedly tried to snatch it back.

He laughed, "Why? You don't look bad!"

"Just give it back!" I jumped onto Paul to try and grab my book back that was currently being held out of my reach.

He stood up on my bed and turned his back to me so I couldn't see what he was looking at, "Why? Are there some naked pictures of you in here?"

"What?! No!"

I tried in vain to reach around him to get to my book.

"Hey, you look good in a bikini!"

My face grew red out of embarrassment. Out of all the other pictures, he had to look at that picture.

I groaned. Paul seemed to make my headache grow even worse.

It was just a picture of me and my best friends at the beach. That was one the the best days of my life, so of course I had to add it to my scrap book.

After a few more failing attempts, I gave up and sat back down on my bed. I watched him as he continued to go through my scrap book. I could tell he still had that stupid smirk on his face.

. . . Then my eyes landed on my taser.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vas happenin you guys?! Again like I already mentioned, I had actually gone back and started rereading all the past chapters and I cant believe the level of shit and dumbassery each chapter was emitting. I practically cringed in almost every sentence and . . . yeah. Im going to start editing each chapter. . .  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 14:<strong> Feelings_  
><em>

_You can do it Ray! Tase him in the ass!_

I continued to stare at the little gun that was currently sitting on a pile of dirty clothes. It was calling for me. Beckoning me to come over and finally use it against "the stalker"._  
><em>

I looked back over at said "stalker" and watched him as he continued to go through my scrapbook. I watched as he flipped through the pages and he would stop, I noticed, at certain pictures. I couldn't see which ones they were though.

_Cuz he still has my fuckin scrapbook!_

"You should wear that black bikini when we go to the beach."

I could feel my right eye start to twitch. He was seriously asking for me to taze him.

I gave out a frustrated sigh, "Can I have it back now?"

Without looking up, he replied, "Nope."

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?"_  
><em>

He flipped another page. "I'm not done."

"Asshole."

At this he looked at me and smirked, "You should learn to respect your elders."

I crossed my arms, "Pfft your just older than me, by what? A year?"

"No. . . two."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, old man."

Paul went back to my scrapbook, "Thats not what you said last night."

I raised my brows, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said nonchalantly, continuing to rape my book with his perverted eyes.

Having enough of his bullshit, I got up and stretched my limbs.

_It's go time bitch!_

He didn't notice me as I sneakily grabbed the tazer off my pile of clothes and quickly hid it in my pajama pants. Which probably made me look like I had a boner.

When I was certain he wouldn't look over at me, I slowly took out the tazer and held it towards his ass.

In the most innocent voice I could muster, "Hey Paul?"

At this he looked up, "Yeah?"

As soon as he said that, I clicked the trigger and, like a bullet, a dart like thing popped out along with a string attached. I watched as it attached itself to Paul's ass and started sending volts of electricity.

I looked up at Paul grinning, expecting to see him writhing in pain.

_But no. . ._

He merely plucked the dart thingy off and glared up at me.

I had never in my life felt so intimidated than how I did that moment. Paul had never looked at me like that before. It was. . .weird.

An awkward silence fell upon us. I just stood there, stilling holding the tazer, and stared at Paul. Should I apologize?

"Um. . . uh that was an accident?"

_Thats right Ray, play it cool._

Paul finally broke our little staring contest and set aside my book. He suddenly started walking towards me which made me take a couple of steps back. But the stalker had backed me up against the corner of my room so I couldn't escape.

_Shit, he's probably gonna get even._

He stopped directly in front of me. He was so close that I could smell his scent. He smelled like the forest and rain. Before, I had expected him to smell like dog cause, you know, he's a werewolf and shit. I wouldn't ever admit it, but I liked it.

We stood like that for a couple of awkward seconds. Him invading my personal space.

He was so fucking tall that I gave up on craning my neck to look up at his face and just settled for staring at his chest. Which was very buff, by the way.

Paul was the first to speak. "Where'd you get that?"

"A store."

"Why?"

"To protect myself."

"From who?'

"You."

He looked slightly taken back, "Why?"

I was getting uncomfortable, "Cause you kinda creep me out sometimes."

After I had said that, something inside me made me instantly regret it. I looked up at Paul's face.

He looked hurt.

"Hmmm, I see." With that he left my room.

I just stood there not knowing if I should go after him and apologize or just get rid of the tazer and stay in my room, forgetting about everything. I decided on the later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paul's POV~<strong>_

I glared at Jared as he continued to fucking laugh at my face.

He tried to catch his breath, "She bought what?!"

I growled. The fucker just wanted me to repeat it again.

"She bought a fucking tazer and shot me in the ass!"

He practically blew up with laughter and tears were starting to pour out of his eyes.

It was bad enough that my imprint had bluntly said that I had creeped her out and had tazed me in the ass but now my fucking best friend was laughing in my face about it.

So I turned and started trudging towards the forest to go cool off and salvage whatever pride I had left.

After he had sobered up, Jared abruptly stopped me when he noticed I was gone.

He chuckled, "Sorry man. Wow. Just wow."

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Just give her some time and leave her alone. Your always trying to be with her. Maybe thats what scaring her away. Dude, your suffocating her."

I gave him the 'What the fuck' look, "What?! No I'm not."

He shrugged, "Just leave it alone."

I gave out a frustrated groan, "How the fuck am I going to leave it alone when my imprint says I creep her out and she went out to go buy a tazer to protect herself from me?"

Jared sighed, "Man, give her space. If that doesn't work then. . . I don't know, apologize for being a creeper."

"Why should I apologize? She shot me in the ass for no damn reason!"

He groaned, "My god, dude! If your not going to listen to me go ask Sam for advice!"

This was so fucking frustrating.

"Whatever." With that, I shifted to my wolf form and bounded into the forest hoping I could clear my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks you guys for all the awesome reviews! XD I seriously blush at reading them all, no lie! Sorry I took so long, the usual school stuff. . . and then there's this guy. . . . . so yup! Review if you want and stuff :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 15: <strong>More Feelings_  
><em>

For about a few hours I had just sat in my room, pondering about what this weird thing between me and Paul was. Sure we had a date but he had blackmailed me into it. So I wouldn't actually call that a genuine date. It totally did not count. . .

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. This was frustrating. Why can't we just be friends?

_Just friends. . ._

I don't know why, but I didn't like the thought of that. It just didn't feel right.

At first, when I first met Paul, I just straight out thought that he was one weird motherfucker. But now -_I hate to admit it_- whenever I think about him, it feels like there are a million big ass butterflies going apeshit in my stomach. When I see his face, its hard to look away and pretend I wasn't even looking at all.

You know, if it was the old Ray who would of been talking she would've said "Why would you even look at his bitch ass face? It looks like someone had taken a major shit on it."

Yeah. . . things changed.

_Ugh, blame it on the hormones._

He's just wasting his time with me. Hell, isn't he a werewolf and don't they imprint or some shit?! So why doesn't he go find his _other half_, instead of spending his attention on me.

_. . . . . . ._

Thats when it finally clicked!

I bolted upright and grinned. I had finally figured out why Paul was always being such a stalker around me!

I hurriedly jumped out of bed and grabbed my hoodie. It was currently raining like a motherfucker outside and I didn't want to go run out and find Paul while risking catching a cold. I still remembered the disgusting shit that Emily had given me the last time I was sick.

Just when I was about to head out my door, Sam appeared out of nowhere and almost headbutted me.

I stumbled backwards, "Move, I need to go find my stalker!"

Before I could get any further, Sam held me back, "Listen, Ray. About Paul, I need to talk to you."

I stopped and looked up at Sam, "Um okay."

_What the hell?_

He sort of had this serious look on his face like he was dreading what he was about to tell me. He grabbed a chair and sat beside me as I sat down on a huge bean bag that Emily had bought me last week.

We sat for a couple of seconds in an awkward silence.

I drummed my fingers on my knee, "So um, what about Paul. I was just gonna go look for him right now too."

Sam looked a little surprised, "Why? The last time I checked I thought you didn't like him."

I grinned, "I thought so too but that was before I figured his secret out!"

Sam's eyes widened, I noticed. He seemed relieved too all of a sudden.

"What did you figure out?" He asked slowly.

I chuckled, feeling like a genious, "I figured out that Paul is only hanging around me so much because he wants to avoid imprinting."

I couldn't help but feel proud of my self. Sometimes, my geniousness even scared me.

Expecting to look up and see an impressed Sam, instead I watched as he literally slapped his forehead.

He sighed, "Your really an idiot."

My face dropped.

And so did my IQ points.

"What?! Isn't that why he's always around me?" I asked, shocked that my assumption wasn't right.

_What else could it fuckin be?!_

Sam shook his head and got up, "Never mind. Forget what I wanted to talk to you about."

"But you said it was about Paul!"

"Forget it!" With that he left my room.

I couldn't help but feel like I was the only one in the whole reservation missing out on something. Like everyone but me knew some huge big secret.

Forgetting my plan on finding Paul, I fell back on my bed again.

"Nobody tells me anything," I grumbled.

* * *

><p>Once in a while, the pack would all have dinner at Sam's. So it was about at seven when all the guys showed up. . . even Paul. I avoided making eye contact with him during dinner and I think he was doing just the same.<p>

_He's still probably mad._

After an awkward-silence-filled dinner, the guys had wanted to go late night surfing including with Kim, Emily, and surprisingly Leah. But I suppose it was because Seth wanted to come too so she had to come to watch over him.

Kim and Emily had brought desert and had set up bonfire near the beach so they could watch as the guys surf.

As I was sitting with the girls, Jared had came over, dripping wet might i add, and sat next to Kim. He slung a wet arm around her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Aw he wants the V!" I gushed at Kim, which made her even blush more.

"Ew! Shut up Ray!" Kim laughed.

Jared just smirked and continued to eat the sandwich that he took from Kim's plate.

If I guy would of came anywhere near my food, I would promise you that they would of been losing a left or right nut.

"So Ray, I heard about you and Paul's fight." Jared said, with his mouth still full.

I could feel my right eye twitch.

"Really?"

He smirked and nodded, "Yeah, Paul told me all about it."

Emily and Kim stared at me. They looked like they were anticipating something.

What? I have no fuckin clue.

I sucked in my cheeks and looked down at the soft sand beneath my legs. Somehow at night, the sand seemed to look white than in the daytime where it took on a light brown, grey color.

I grabbed a handful and let it run through my fingers. When I looked up out towards the ocean, I caught Paul staring at me. He was sitting on his surfboard a good distance away from the shore with the rest of the other guys. He had a stoic look on his face. Then as quick as I had caught him, he looked away.

Then I grumbled, "Paul is just being a little bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My bad, if there's any mistakes and shit. It is 1:06 am right now and I feel like passing out any second lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vas happenin?! Its crazy to think that I had started this story in the 8th grade and now, 2 years later, i'm a sophmore :') Even though my writing is shit, I'm glad that some of you guys like this story haha So yup, my bad for keeping you guys waiting for 4 months lol**

**Note: I slightly changed the order of events. So Seth and Quil have already phased in New Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC(s)**

* * *

><p><strong> Ch. 16: Eavesdropping Like a Boss<strong>

Why is it that whenever you don't want to see a certain person, they suddenly appear everywhere you go?

It had been a few days since I had seen or spoke to Paul, so I had guessed that he had given up on his stalker game. I wasn't completely sure how I felt about it. But I did have to admit, it was sort of weird not having him around.

School was going to start in a couple of weeks and Emily had suggested that I should go out school supply shopping. I had a feeling that that was just an excuse to get me out of the house since I really didn't do much other than sit on the couch watching tv or spend my time stalking people on the internet.

So here I was, in the local department store deciding whether I should get the cheap highlighters or the pricier no-smudge ones.

_I know, my life is so fucking exciting._

After deciding to go with the cheap ones, cause I didn't give a fuck if they smudged or not (thats how badass I am), I moved on to finding a binder and all that nice shit.

Right when I passed by the home construction isle, of all the people in town, I had to run into the stalker himself. I briefly wondered if he purposely follows me everywhere.

Shaking my head at that thought, I continued to watch Paul (like the creeper I am).

He was with an older looking man which I guessed was his dad since he looked exactly like him. They both had the same tan skin, black hair though his dad's hair was going gray, and same dark brown eyes. For being Paul's dad, he was looking pretty good for his age.

I watched for a couple more seconds and I noticed that Paul had a look of annoyance on his face as he carried a stack of wooden boards. For a second I stared in amazement at his strength, but then I remembered the whole wolf thing.

He didn't seem to notice I was there so I slowly continued to walk towards the binders section.

"So how are you doing with your girl?"

At this, I stopped in my tracks.

_What girl?!_

I hid behind a couple of boxes and listened in on their conversation. I wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, but deep down inside. . . way way deep down. . . like in the coldest depths of my black heart. . . I was slightly jealous.

Paul sighed and his face had this look I had never seen before. Was it defeat?

"I don't want to talk about it."

Paul's dad gave him a sympathetic look and then gave him one of those manly pats on the back, "Give it time. You know, it helps to talk about it."

Paul gave a slight growl and began to walk away but not before saying, "There's nothing to talk about."

I frowned. This had me more confused than ever. What the hell were they talking about? Were they talking about me or some other girl?

Deciding that I should just later ask Emily for advice, I walked back towards my cart and continued my quest of shopping for my school shit.

* * *

><p>The next day when I had gotten home from a grocery run, I was greeted with Emily and this pale chick standing awkwardly near the counter. While Embry and Jared were casually pigging out on Emily's cooking.<p>

I stood in the doorway, with an eyebrow arched, staring at the pale chick. "Who the hell are you?"

Jared and Embry chuckled while Emily then looked at me incredulously before coming over and smacking me behind my head. "Ray! Manners!"

She then looked at the pale chick apologetically, "Bella, this is Sam's niece, Ray. Ray, this is Bella."

You know when you see a person's face and something about it makes you want to take a bat to it? That's exactly how I felt as I looked at her face.

Immediately I disliked her. Jacob had told me ALL about her. How her bloodsucker boyfriend dumped her and left Forks completely. How she still has feelings for the leech. It was clear as fucking day that she was still in love with the bloodsucker. Jacob probably might not see it but she was clearly using him as a distraction from her ass getting dumped.

Did she not know how she is hurting Jacob buy still harboring feelings for the bloodsucker? Or did she already know that and is just a selfish bitch?

Bella looked at me a little timidly, "Hey."

I looked at her like I would if I had stepped on a piece of shit and I had to clean it off my shoe.

A bit harsh? Maybe. But seriously, the leech lover annoyed me. I don't like people who hurt the ones I care about.

An awkward and tense silence filled. Emily cleared her throat and nudged me on my shoulder.

I gave her an annoyed look and looked back over at the leech lover, "So your the leech lover."

This earned me another smack on the head. Emily again looked at Bella apologetically and said, "Sorry Bella! Ray is usually not this rude."

At this point, it looked as if Jared was gasping for air while Embry was in tears.

While rubbing my head, "Why the hell is she here?"

"Exactly my opinion." Out of nowhere, Leah had appeared. She looked at the leech lover with so much disdain and annoyance that it made her shudder. Then just like that, Leah stalked out of the house and towards the woods.

Glad I wasn't the only one who had a distaste for Ms. Bella Swan.


End file.
